1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to oil removing devices and more specifically it relates to a sea oil scoop with sea effect stability hinge, which may be fitted to non-dedicated vessels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous oil removing devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to remove the oil from the top surface of a body of water. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.